deathnotefandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Death Noten säännöt
Alla ovat lueteltuna kaikki Death Note -muistikirjan käyttöä koskevat säännöt, jotka shinigamit ovat paljastaneet Death Note -mangasarjan lukijoille. How to Use It: I Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 1 lopussa. Ne olivat myös ainoat Sidoh'n Death Notessa lukevat aidot säännöt. How to Use It: II Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 2 lopussa. How to Use It: III Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 3 lopussa. How to Use It: IV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 4 lopussa. How to Use It: V Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 5 lopussa. How to Use It: VI Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 6 lopussa. How to Use It: VII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 7 lopussa. How to Use It: VIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 9 lopussa. How to Use It: IX Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 13 lopussa. How to Use It: X Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 14 lopussa. How to Use It: XI Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 17 lopussa. How to Use It: XII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 19 lopussa. How to Use It: XIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 21 lopussa. How to Use It: XIV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 23 lopussa. How to Use It: XV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 25 lopussa. How to Use It: XVI Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 26 lopussa. How to Use It: XVII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 27 lopussa. How to Use It: XVIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 28 lopussa. How to Use It: XIX Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 29 lopussa. How to Use It: XX Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 30 lopussa. How to Use It: XXI Tämä sääntö luki luvun 31 lopussa. How to Use It: XXII Tämä sääntö luki luvun 33 lopussa. How to Use It: XXIII Tämä sääntö luki luvun 34 lopussa. How to Use It: XXIV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 35 lopussa. How to Use It: XXV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 36 lopussa. How to Use It: XXVI Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 38 lopussa. How to Use It: XXVII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 39 lopussa. How to Use It: XXVIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 40 lopussa. How to Use It: XXIX Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 41 lopussa. How to Use It: XXX Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 42 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXI Tämä sääntö luki luvun 43 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 44 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 45 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXIV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 48 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXV Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 49 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXVI Tämä sääntö luki luvun 52 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXVII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 53 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXVIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 54 lopussa. How to Use It: XXXIX Tämä sääntö luki luvun 57 lopussa. How to Use It: XL *Kun shinigami kuolee ihmisten maailmassa ja ihminen noukkii maasta shinigamin ihmisten maailmaan jälkeensä jättäneen Death Noten, muistikirjasta tulee kyseisen ihmisen omaisuutta. (engl. Whenever a god of death who had been in the human world dies the Death Note is left behind and is picked up by a human, that person becomes the owner.) *Mutta tässä tapauksessa vain ihminen, joka näkee shinigamin ja kuulee tämän äänen pystyy näkemään ja koskettamaan muistikirjaa. (engl. However, in this case, only human that can recognize the god of death and its voice is able to see and touch the Death Note.) *Se on hyvin epätodennäköistä, mutta jos shinigami noukkii muistikirjan maasta, siitä tulee kyseisen shinigamin omaisuutta. (engl. It is very unlikely, but if by any chance a god of death picks up the Death Note, that god of death becomes the owner.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 58 lopussa. How to Use It: XLI *On tuhraa yrittää pyyhkiä nimiä Death Notesta kumilla, musteenpoistajalla, korjausnesteellä tai muulla tavalla. (engl. It is useless trying to erase names written in the Death Note with erasers or white-out.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 61 lopussa. How to Use It: XLII Tämä sääntö luki luvun 62 lopussa. How to Use It: XLIII Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 65 lopussa. How to Use It: XLIV Tämä sääntö luki luvun 66 lopussa. How to Use It: XLV Tämä sääntö luki luvun 67 lopussa. How to Use It: XLVI Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 70 lopussa. How to Use It: XLVII *Kun Death Noten siirtää jollekin toiselle tai luopuu siitä, menettää siihen liittyvät muistonsa vain, jos tappoi jonkun Death Noten avulla. Jos vain omisti muistikirjan, mutta ei kirjoittanut siihen kenenkään nimeä, ei menetä muistojaan. Tässä tapauksessa ei kuitenkaan oysty enää näkemään shinigamia tai kuulemaan sen ääntä niin kuin pystyi silloin, kun omisti muistikirjan. Ihminen menettää myös vaihtokaupalla saamansa shinigamin silmät. (engl. Losing memory of the Death Note by passing on the ownership to another, or by abandoning its ownership will only occur when someone is actually killed using that Death Note. You will not lose memory of the Death Note, for example, if you merely owned it and had not written anyone's name. In this case, you will not be able to hear the voice or see the figure of the god of death any more. You will also lose the eye power of the god of death you traded with. '') Tämä sääntö luki luvun 71 lopussa. How to Use It: XLVIII *Shinigami ei kuole unenpuutteeseen. Uni ei ole tarpeen shinigamille. Shinigamien uni on perustavasti erilaista kuin ihmisen uni. Se on vain laiskuutta. (engl. ''The god of death will not die from lack of sleep. Moreover, gods of death do not really need sleep. The meaning of sleep for gods of death is essentially different from humans and is merely laziness.) *Erityisesti shinigamilla, joka on ihmismaailmassa ja on siirtänyt muistikirjansa ihmiselle, ei ole varaa laiskotella. Shinigamin on nimittäin varmistettava ja nähtävä omin silmin muistikirjaa käyttäneen ihmisen kuolema. Nukkuminen ei kuitenkaan ole lailla kiellettyä. (engl. Especially gods of death living in the human world that have passed on their Death Note shouldn't be lazy, as they are required to see the death of the human, but it is not that they are not allowed to sleep. '') Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 72 lopussa. How to Use It: XLIX *Ihmismaailmassa voi olla samaan aikaan korkeintaan kuusi Death Notea. Tietenkään shinigamin itsensä omistamia muistikirjoja ei oteta lukuun. Siispä ihmismaailmassa voi olla korkeintaan kuusi shinigamia, jotka ovat antaneet muistikirjan ihmisen omistukseen. (engl. ''Only 6 Death Notes are allowed to exist at a time in the human world. Of course, the Death Note that the god of death owns does not count. This means only 6 gods of death that have passed on their Death Note to humans can stay in the human world.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 74 lopussa. How to Use It: L *Yksi shinigami saa antaa kerralla korkeintaan kolmelle eri ihmiselle Death Noten. (engl. One god of death is allowed to pass on Death Notes to only 3 humans at a time.) *Shinigami voi luovuttaa enintään 6 Death Notea, esimerkiksi antamalla kolmelle ihmiselle 2 Death Notea kullekin. (engl. It is possible for a single god of death to hand out up to 6 Death Notes, for example, by handing 3 humans 2 Death Notes each.) *Toisin sanoen on mahdollista, että yksi ihminen voi omistaa kaikki 6 Death Notea. (engl. In other words, one human could own all 6 Death Notes.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 75 lopussa. How to Use It: LI *Jos ihmismaailmassa sattuisi olemaan seitsemäs Death Note ja ihminen käyttäisi sitä, sillä ei olisi mitään vaikutusta. (engl. However, if a seventh Death Note is owned by a human in the human world, nothing will happen even if used.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 78 lopussa. How to Use It: LII *Siinä tapauksessa, että ihmismaailmassa on yli kuusi Death Notea, niistä toimivat ensimmäiset kuusi ihmisille luovtettya muistikirjaa. (engl. In the event that there are more than 6 Death Notes in the human world, only the first 6 Death Notes that have been delivered to humans will have effect.) *Seitsemännellä muistikirjalla ei ole vaikutusta kunnes yksi kappale palaa tai tuhoutuu muuten ja menettää tehonsa, tai shinigami ottaa sen omistukseensa ja palaa sen kanssa shinigamien valtakuntaan. (engl. The seventh Death Note will not become active until one of the other 6 Death Notes are burned up, or a god of death takes one of them back to the world of the gods of death.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 79 lopussa. How to Use It: LIII *Death Notella ei ole vaikutusta, jos yhden nimen jakaa useammalle sivulle. (engl. The Death Note will not take effect if you write a specific victims name using several different pages.) *Mutta yhden lehden etu- ja takapuolta pidetään yhtenä sivuna. Jos esimerkiksi kirjoittaa henkilön sukunimen lehden etupuolelle ja etunimen takapuolelle, Death Note toimii. (engl. But the front and back of a page is considered as one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect if you write the victim's surname on the front page and given name on the back.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 80 lopussa. How to Use It: LIV *Jotta Death Note toimisi, uhrin nimi on kirjoitettava kokonaan samalle sivulle, mutta kuolinsyyn ja kuoleman olosuhteet voi kirjoittaa muille sivuille, kun vain pitää uhrin nimen mielessä niitä kirjoittaessaan. (engl. In order to make the Death Note take effect, the victim's name must be written on the same page, but the cause of death and situation around the death can be described in other pages of Death Note. This will work as long as the person that writes in the Death Note keeps the specific victims name in mind when writing the cause and situation of death.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 81 lopussa. How to Use It: LV *Jos kuolinsyy ja kuoleman olosuhteet kirjoitetaan ennen nimen kirjoittamista, nimiä voi kirjoittaa kuinka monta hyvänsä, kunhan ne kirjoitetaan 40 sekunnin sisällä, eikä kuolinsyy ja kuoleman olosuhteet ole mahdottomia. (engl. In occasions where the cause and situation of death is written before the victim's name, multiple names can be written as long as they are written within 40 seconds and the causes and situations of death are not impossible to occur.) *Jos joukossa on henkilöitä, joille kuolinsyy on mahdollinen, mutta olosuhteet mahdottomat, ainoastaan kuolinsyy pitää. Jos joukossa on henkilöitä, joille sekä kuolinsyy, että olosuhteet ovat mahdottomat, kyseiset henkilöt kuolevat sydänkohtaukseen. (engl. In the occasion where the cause of death is possible but the situation is not, only the cause of death will take effect for that victim. If both the cause and the situation are impossible, that victim will die of heart attack.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 82 lopussa. How to Use It: LVI *Jos kirjoittaa useita nimi äja sitten kuolinsyyn 40 sekunnin sisällä nimen kirjoittamisesta, kaikki, joiden nimet on kirjoitettu, kuolevat siihen yhteen kuolinsyyhyn. (engl. When you write multiple names in the Death Note and then write down even one cause of death within 40 human seconds from writing the first victims name, the cause will take effect for all the written names.) *Jos kirjoittaa kuoleman olosuhteet 6 minuutin ja 40 sekunnin sisällä kuolinsyyn kirjoittamisesta, vain ne, joille se on mahdollista, kuolevat määritellyissä olosuhteissa. Muihin pätee ainoastaan kuolinsyy. (engl. Also, after writing the cause of death, even if the situation of death is written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds in the human world, the situation will only occur to the victims whom it is possible. For those where the situation is not possible, only the cause of death will occur.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 84 lopussa. How to Use It: LVII *Death Noten avulla ei voi pidentää elämää asettamalla kuoleman pidemmän ajan päähän kuin sen alkuperäiseen ajankohtaan. Jos kuolinajan asettaa pidemmälle kuin alkuperäinen elinikä kestää, ihminen kuolee varmasti ennen asetettua aikaa. (engl. In the Death Note, you cannot set the death date longer than the victim's original life span. Even if the victim's death is set in the Death Note beyond his/her original life span, the victim will die before the set time.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 86 lopussa. How to Use It: LVIII *Manipuloimalla ihmisen kuolemaa, voi samalla pidentää jonkun toisen hänen kanssaan tekemisissä olevan ihmisen elinikää. (engl. By manipulating the death of a human that has influence over another human's life, that human's original life span can sometimes be lengthened.) *Jos shinigami manipuloi jonkun kuolemaa yllämainituissa tarkoituksessa, hän kuolee, mutta jos ihminen tekee saman, hän ei kuole. (engl. If a god of death intentionally does the above manipulation to effectively lengthen a human's life span, the god of death will die, but even if a human does the same, the human will not die.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 87 lopussa. How to Use It: LIX *On myös ihmisiä, joiden alkuperäistä elinaikaa ihmismaailmassa jonkun tappaminen Death Noten avulla pidentää epäsuorasti ilman varsinaista aikomusta pidentää kyseisen henkilön elinaikaa. (engl. A human death caused by Death Note will indirectly lengthen some other human's original life even without a specific intention to lengthen a particular person's original life span in the human world.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 88 lopussa. How to Use It: LX *Kun shinigami on tuonut Death Noten ihmismaailmaan ja luovuttanut sen omistajuuden ihmiselle, hän saa tappaa kyseisen ihmisen omalla Death Notellaan, jos ei esimerkiksi pidä tästä. (engl. After a god of death has brought the Death Note to the human world and given its ownership to a human, that god of death has the right to kill the human using his/her own Death Note for reasons such as disliking the owner.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 89 lopussa. How to Use It: LXI *Vaikka uusi nimi, kuolinsyy tai kuoleman olosuhteet kirjoitettaisiin muistikirjaan kirjoitetun nimen, kuolinsyyn tai kuoleman olosuhteiden päälle, niillä ei ole mitään vaikutusta jo aikaisemmin kirjoitettuun kuolemaan, kuolinsyyhyn tai kuoleman olosuhteisiin. Sama pätee myös lyijykynäkirjoituksen pyyhkimiseen tai musteen peittämiseen muutosten tekemiseksi. (engl. Even if a new victim's name, cause of death, or situation of death is written on top of the originally written name, cause of death or situation of death, there will be no effect on the original victim's death. The same thing will also apply to erasing what was written with a pencil, or whitening out what was written with a pen, in attempt to rewrite it.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 90 lopussa. How to Use It: LXII *Kun Death Noteen on kerran kirjoitettu nimi, kuolinsyy ja kuoleman olosuhteet, ne toteutuvat, vaikka muistikirja tai osa, johon kuoleman yksityiskohdat on kirjoitettu, esimerkiksi poltetaan tai tuhotaan muuten ennen määriteltyä kuolinhetkeä. Kuolema siis tapahtuu kaikesta huolimatta niin kuin se on muistikirjaan kirjoitettu. (engl. Once the victim's name, cause of death and situation of death have been written down in the Death Note, this death will still take place even if that Death Note or the part of the note in which it has been written is destroyed, for example, burned into ashes, before the stated time of death.) *Siinä tapauksessa, että muistikirjaan on kirjoitettu nimi ja kuolinsyytä ollaan juuri kirjoittamassa, kun muistikirja tuhoutuu esimerkiksi palamalla, uhri kuolee sydänkohtaukseen 40 sekunnin kuluttua nimen kirjoittamisesta. (engl. If the victim's name has been written and then the Death Note is destroyed in the middle of writing the cause of death, the victim will be killed by heart attack in 40 seconds after writing the name.) *Jos muistikirja esimerkiksi palaa, kun siihen on jo kirjoitettu nimi ja kuolinsyy ja kuoleman olosuhteita ollaan kirjoittamassa, uhri kuolee 6 minuutin ja 40 sekunnin kuluttua kirjoitettuun kuolinsyyhyn, jos se on mahdollista. Jos on mahdoton siinä ajassa, uhri kuolee sydänkohtaukseen. (engl. If the victim's name and cause of death have been written and the middle of writing the situation of death, then the victim will be killed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds via the stated cause of death if the cause is possible within that period of time, but otherwise, the victim will die by heart attack.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 91 lopussa. How to Use It: LXIII *Kukaan ihminen ei pysty erottamaan, onko jollain ihmisellä shinigamin silmät vai ei millään lääketieteellisellä tai tieteellisellä keinolla. Shinigamitkaan eivät tiedä sitä, lukuun ottamatta juuri sitä shinigamia, jonka kanssa ihminen teki vaihtokaupan silmistä. (engl. No matter what medical or scientific method may be employed, it is impossible for humans to distinguish whether or not the human has the eye of power of a god of death. Even gods of death cannot distinguish this fact, except for the very god of death that traded his/her eye power with that human.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 94 lopussa. How to Use It: LXIV *Death Noten ihmismaailman tuonut shinigamin voi palata shinigamien valtakuntaan seuraavissa tapauksissa. (engl. The following situations are the cases where a god of death that has brought the Death Note into the human world is allowed to return to the world of gods of death): *#Kun shinigami on todistanut muistikirjan ensimmäisen omistajan kirjoitettuaan tämän nimen omaan muistikirjaansa. (engl. When the god of death has seen the end of the first owner of the Death Note brought into the human world and has written that human's name on his/her own Death Note.) *#Kun ihmismaailmaan tuotu muistikirja esimerkiksi poltetaan niin ettei ihminen voi käyttää sitä enää. (engl. When the Death Note which has been brought in is destroyed, like burned, and cannot be used by humans anymore.) *#Kun kukaan ei omista muistikirjaa eikä kenenkään ole tarpeen olla kiinnittynyt. (engl. If nobody claims the ownership of the Death Note, and it is unnecessary to haunt anyone.) *#Kun muistikirjaan kiinnittynyt shinigami vaihtuu syystä tai toisesta toiseksi. (engl. If, for any reason, the god of death possessing the Death Note has been replaced by another god of death.) *#Kun shinigami ei tiedä, missä muistikirja on, kuka sen omistaa tai missä omistaja on, hän voi selvittää sen katsomalla aukosta shinigamien valtakunnassa. (engl. When the god of death loses track of the Death Note which he/she possesses, cannot identify which human is owning the Death Note, or cannot locate where the owner is, and therefore needs to find such information through the hole in the world of gods of death.) *Myös tapauksissa 2, 3 ja 4 shinigami on velvollinen varmistamaan muistikirjan ensimmäisen omistajan kuoleman ja kirjoittamaan hänen nimensä omaan muistikirjaansa, vaikka shinigami itse olisikin shinigamien valtakunnassa. (engl.Even in the situations 2, 3, and 4 above, gods of death are obliged to confirm the death of the first owner and write down that humans name in his/her Death Note even when he/she is in the world of gods of death.) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 96 lopussa. How to Use It: LXV *Shinigamien valtakunnassa on joitakin kappaleita kirjoja, joita ihmismaailman termeillä voitaisiin kutsua DeathNoten käyttöoppaiksi, mutta niitä ei saa luovuttaa ihmisille. (engl. In the world of gods of death there are a few copies of what humans may call user guidebook for using the Death Note in the human world. However, the guidebook is not allowed to be delivered to humans.) *Shinigami voi kuitenkin lukea itse opaskirjaa ja kertoa sen sisällösä ihmiselle, oli sisältö sitten millaista hyvänsä. (engl. It is perfectly okay for gods of death to read the guidebook for him/herself and teach humans about its contents, no matter what the content may include) Nämä säännöt lukivat luvun 97 lopussa. How to Use It: LXVI *On olemassa joitain Death Noteja, joissa on valkoinen tai punainen etukansi, mutta värillä ei ole vaikutusta muistikirjojen käyttöön tai tehoon. Ne toimivat ihan samalla tavalla kuin mustakantiset Death Notet. (engl. Some limited number of Death Notes have white or red front covers, but they would make no difference in their effects, as compared with the black cover Death Notes.) Tämä sääntö luki luvun 98 lopussa. Muut *Kaikki ihmiset kuolevat joskus. (engl. All humans, without exception, will eventually die.) *Kuoleman jälkeen he katoavat tyhjyyteen. (engl. After they die, the place they go to is MU (nothingness).) *Kuolleet eivät voi herätä takaisin henkiin. (engl. Once dead, they can never come back to life.) Kaksi ensimmäistä sääntöä lukivat luvun 107 ja viimeinen sääntö luvun 108 lopussa. en:Rules of the Death Note Luokka:Death Note